Aventuras En Teselia(Unova)
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Laky iba a comenzar una aventura con su hermana Liza, pero un incidente las separa, después de ese día Laky sufrió mucho hasta que un día con su amiga Gaby decidieron comenzar una aventura, sucederán muchas cosas que pondrán en juego su amistad, y aun peor, su vida, para poder recuperar confianza en ella y volver a ver a su hermana, ara lo posible hasta verse con el dios mismo.
1. ¡Empieza la aventura!

Holi, aca la historia del 9 de octubre, (No la pude subir ayer, estaba ocupada y sabía que si no la subía hoy me caerían a estacas T-T) Y weno empecemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, Solo mi OC y Gaby)

*|Aventuras por Teselia/Unova*|

Laky estaba sentada en una banca de pueblo arcilla muy triste acariciando a su pequeño Snivy, lo que acababa de pasar le rompía poco a poco su débil corazón…

*FLASHBACK*

Laky y Liza estaban emprendiendo un viaje por toda Teselia, su hermana (Liza) le había prometido emprender la aventura justo a su hermana a su madre, salieron de casa junto con sus Pokemon iniciales.

Al llegar a la ruta 1 Laky se sorprendió un montón con lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¿Chicos que están haciendo?!-Grito Liza sorprendida con su Eevee en brazos, Lucho uno de los mejores amigos de Liza y Laky luchando fuertemente contra un chico de más o menos 16,17 años cabello verde.

-¡Vete de aca Liza, esto es entre Lucho y yo!-Grito el peli verde furioso mirándola, después dirigió su mirada hacia Lucho.

-¡N-no, paren por favor!-Grito Liza para interponerse pero de repente su Eevee se bajó de ella y empezó a correr hacia donde los Pokemon luchaban.

-Eevee regresa!- Grito Laky la cual los chicos no habían notado la presencia de ella ni de Eevee.

Eevee se atravesó entre un tajo umbrío del Zoroark del peli verde y un lanzallamas del Emboar de Lucho hiriéndola gravemente.

-¡EEVEE NO!-Grito Liza corriendo rápidamente hacia su Eevee apunto de lágrimas mientras Laky miraba consternada.

Los chicos al ver que Eevee había sido herida pararon sorprendidos al ver como Liza corría a una gran velocidad hacia su Eevee.

-(Eevee…)-Pensó Laky apunto de lágrimas también viendo a su hermana corriendo hacia la Eevee que está muy gravemente herida.

Liza cayo de rodillas al frente de su Eevee que apenas podía moverse, esta agarro a su Eevee entre sus brazos mirando a su Eevee con lágrimas, la Eevee apenas pudo mover su pequeña cabeza para mirar a su entrenadora.

-Eevee por favor… No te vayas…-Dijo Liza casi llorando mirando a los ojos a su Eevee

-E-Eevee…-Dijo con un hilo de voz la pequeña Eevee, levanto como pudo su cabeza y lamio la mejilla de su entrenadora con las fuerzas que le quedaron, unos segundos después cayo su cabeza bruscamente con los ojos cerrados, esta falleció…

-¿E-Eevee? ¡Eevee!-Grito Liza para después llorar como nunca abrazando a su Eevee manchándose un poco de sangre, pero no le importaba, ella solo quería estar con su Eevee esté viva o muerta.

-E-Eevee…-Dijo con un hilo de voz Laky con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a su hermana.

Los chicos miraban apenados y tristes debido a que por su culpa Eevee murió.

Liza dejo de llorar, soltó suavemente a su Eevee en el suelo para después mirar súper furiosa a los chicos, se levantó bruscamente y con furia los miro con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-¡NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!, ¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!-Grito Liza furiosa con lágrimas mirando a los chicos los cuales se sorprendieron, el peli verde bajo la mirada y Lucho se puso triste a lo que hizo, debido a que él le tenía cariño a la Eevee igual que Eevee hacia el.

-L-Liza…-Dijo Laky a punto de poner una mano en el hombro de Liza, pero esta se voltea bruscamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Laky tirándola al suelo.

-NO ME HABLES! ME RETRACTO DE MI PROMESA, ¡TE ODIO!-Grito Liza con furia a su hermana, la cual le empezaron a salir lágrimas, ella no entendía porque su hermana actuó tan horrible con ella.

Liza agarro a su Eevee y se fue corriendo, Laky retrocedió ya que ambos querían saber a quién le grito Liza, y se fue corriendo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Laky después de recordar eso, empezó a sollozar muy fuerte, su Snivy la miro consternada así que con sus lazos la abrazo.

-Laky no llores, no fue tu culpa…-Dijo su Snivy a Laky la cual seguía sollozando.

-Snivy… No entiendo porque Liza pudo romper una promesa que me hizo por tanto tiempo…-Le respondió a su Snivy mientras seguía sollozando, ella entiende a los Pokemon debido a que ella fue abandonada por su padre en un bosque, vivió toda su infancia criada por Pokemon legendarios y un Pikachu la cual la criaron muy bien, a los 11 años Liza la consiguió y pudo volver a casa, triste claramente ya que se separó de sus más fieles amigos, los Pokemon.

Después de unos minutos Laky se levantó, y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga Gaby, al llegar esta toca tres veces la puerta, a los 2 segundos Gaby abre la puerta.

-Hola Lak… Auch, ¿estabas llorando?-Pregunto la peli miel arqueando una ceja lo cual Laky asintió con la cabeza

-S-si… Bueno, en fin ¿aremos lo que prometimos?-Preguntó Laky lo cual ella asintió

-Claro! Yo no soy de romper promesar como tu hermana, eso fue una total desgracia-Dice Gaby lo cual Laky baja la cabeza

Laky pasa adentro de la casa de Gaby y suben a su habitación

-Bien, primero que nada, aun no conoces mi Pokemon inicial verdad?-Pregunto la peli miel lo cual Laky negó con su cabeza

-Nop no lo conozco, pero tú si conoces el mío-Dice Laky lo cual Gaby asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante

-Si conozco el tuyo, ¡Oshawott sal ahora!-Grito Gaby con la pokeball en la mano lo cual de ahí salió su Oshawott

-Awww, es muy lindo-Dijo Laky mirando a esa ternura de Pokemon

-Si es muy tierno, por eso lo elegí-Dijo la peli miel agarrando su bolso metiendo unas pokeballs, su teléfono y comida para ellas y para los pokes

-Bueno, nos vamos?-Pregunto Laky poniendo a su Snivy en su hombro y poniéndose su bolso

-Si vámonos-Dijo Gaby metiendo a Oshawott en su pokeball

Salieron de casa de Gaby para ir a la ruta 1 para empezar con su gran aventura

Continuara…

PD: Perdon mi retraso -w-

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) De Poke Fan2511

No me maten -w-, Chaiwyys!


	2. La ruta 1 y el chico misterioso

Holiwi, hoy les tengo el cap 2, empecemos! ( _Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo mi OC y Gaby)_

* | _ **Aventuras En Teselia/Unova**_ | *

Gaby y Laky, iban caminando saliendo de Pueblo Arcilla directo a la ruta 1, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que salieron de Pueblo Arcilla y llegaron a la ruta 1, la hierba se movía, eso significaba que habían Pokemon salvajes

\- Oh genial, ¡hora de atrapar a los Pokes salvajes! -Exclamo Gaby apunto de dar un paso para entrar en la hierba alta, pero Laky puso una mano en su hombro deteniendo su paso

\- Calmate, para atrapar un Pokemon necesitamos sentir su aura y saber si lo necesitamos -Agrego raramente Laky interrumpiendo a Gaby en un tono tranquilo y serio, Gaby no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía, además sus ojos en vez de ser un azul celeste brillante era un azul marino

\- ¿Eh que, Laky te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Gaby confundida volteada mirando a su amiga, hasta que se fijo en sus ojos, bajo la mirada y vio el collar de Laky, en el medio había un diamante el cual brillaba con un rosa grisáceo claro, Gaby al preguntarle Laky reacciono y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y el diamante dejo de brillar

-¿Que? -Pregunto Laky confundida mirando a su amiga, la cual también estaba confundida por la situación

\- A-ah... N-nada... Mejor entremos de una vez en la hierba -Dijo rápidamente Gaby para cambiar de tema, Laky asintió con una sonrisa, ahí se metieron en la hierba

Gaby al meterse se topo con un Minccino, esta emocionada saco su Oshawott y lucho con el Minccino, el cual termino debilitado y logro atraparlo. Por el lado de Laky se encontró una Eevee, parecía recién salida del huevo, la Eevee miraba con ojitos tiernos a Laky, esta recordó lo que paso con Liza, miro con pena al Eevee y solo le acerco la pokeball, la Eevee solo la toco y a los segundos ya estaba en el equipo de Laky

\- Oye Laky, ¡atrape un Minccino! Cual atrapaste tu? -Dijo Gaby feliz mirando a su amiga la cual estaba pensando

\- ¿Eh?, ah claro, yo... Atrape un... Un Eevee -Dice Laky mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa algo fingida

\- Que bien, oh mira, ¡una baya aranja! -Exclamo Gaby emocionada mirando esa baya que se veía muy jugosa, corrió hacia el árbol para agarrarla

\- ¡No Gaby! -Exclamo Laky apunto de detenerla, ya que había sentido el aura de un Pokemon vigilando la baya, phi salio un Emolga el cual estaba vigilando la baya

\- ¡Emolga! -Grito el Emolga furioso, este realmente enojado preparo un voltio cambio para Gaby y se lo lanzo

\- ¡Gaby! -Dijo Laky interponiéndose entre Gaby y el voltio cambio de ese Emolga, achicharrándola fuertemente, ahí el Emolga se asusto y se marcho con la baya

\- ¡No Laky! -Grito Gaby consternada al ver como su mejor amiga se electrocutaba y ella no podía hacer nada

\- A-ah... -Suspiro Laky con fuerza y dolor, retrocedió varios pasos atrás pero fue muy mala idea, su bolso se resbalo de su brazo cayendo en el suelo, Laky se resbalo con el bolso y cayo en un río que estaba atrás de ella, al caer salio un montón de humo en ella,la corriente se la llevaba

\- ¡LAKY! -Grito Gaby, se acerco al río y la corriente se llevaba a su amiga y ella... No podía hacer nada

\- ¡Ayuda!, alguien ayudeme por favor! -Grito Laky asustada, la corriente se la llevaba a cada segundo y no podía detenerse

Por otro lado... Un chico cabello verde ojos azul grisáceo claro, caminaba por el bosque de la ruta 1, cabizbajo mirando el suelo tapando el sol de su cara con su gorra, hasta que de repente este escucha los gritos de Laky

\- ¿Huh? -Se pregunto el mismo aquel chico, salio del bosque para ver y era Laky, que estaba muy cerca de caer por la cascada, este reacciono rápidamente al ver a Laky, hasta que de repente dejo de oír los gritos, esta se había golpeado con una roca quedando inconsciente, aquel chico al verla inconsciente corrió rápidamente hacia el río, sorprendiendo a Gaby debido a que aquel chico apareció de repente, este tiro una pokeball al suelo y salto al agua, vio la cascada y rápidamente la corriente lo atrajo hacia Laky, este la agarro y de la pokeball salio un Archeops, que rápidamente con su ala levanto al chico que agarro a Laky

El Archeops voló algo alto, después cayo en picada asustando a Gaby, la cual se imaginaba de todo, el Archeops toco el suelo y aquel chico se bajo de el, aún cargando a Laky este la miro, debido a que estaba despertando

\- ¿Huh? -Se pregunto Laky abriendo lentamente los ojos mirando la cara del chico

\- Tranquila, ya estas a salvo -Exclamo aquel chico, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Laky sonrió

\- Gracias... ¿Cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto Laky curiosa mirando a ese chico a los ojos

\- ¿Mi nombre? Pues, me llamo N -Aclaro haciendo que Laky se lo memorizara al segundo

\- Yo soy Laky, un placer en conocerte N y... Gracias por salvarme -Lo miro Laky con una sonrisa para abrazarlo

\- De nada, ¿oye y quien es la chica que viene corriendo allá? -Pregunto N señalando a Gaby la cual corría como si su vida dependiera de ello

\- Oh, es mi mejor amiga Gaby -Dice Laky mordiéndose el labio para no reír

\- ¿¡Oh Arceus santo y poderoso Laky estas bien!? -Pregunto Gaby mirando a Laky y después dirige su mirada hacia N el cual soltó una leve risa

\- Si estoy bien, N me salvo -Dice Laky mirándola con una sonrisa

\- ¿N, quien es N? -Pregunta Gaby y Laky hace un hermoso facepalm

\- Ejem, yo soy N -Dice N mirando a Gaby

\- Oh jeje holi -Dice Gaby con una sonrisa muy fingida

\- Oye N, se que es repentino pero... Estamos comenzando una aventura pokemon y... te gustaría acompañarnos? -Pregunto Laky inocente

\- Claro -Dijo N lo cual Laky sonrío

Continuara...

PD: Que creen? N x Laky? :3

Recomendaciones:

Corazon en Llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) De Pokefan2511

Chaiwyys!


	3. El collar y un poder asombroso

Holiwi, aquí el cap. 3 de este fic, ¡sin más platica empecemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo mi OC y Gaby)

 ** _* |Aventuras en Teselia/Unova| *_**

Después de que N aceptara ir con las chicas en su viaje siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Pueblo Terracota, pero al llegar se llevan una sorpresa.

De repente unos 3 chicos salen corriendo e iban vestidos de negro, tiraron a un niño que parecía estar con su Pokemon así que Laky le prestó atención al pequeño y corrió hacia él, el cual estaba llorando.

\- Oye pequeño, ¿Te encuentras bien, que sucedió? -Pregunto Laky preocupada por el pequeño el cual en unos segundos miro fijamente a Laky con sus ojitos verdes de niño inocente.

\- E-ellos… Me tiraron y… Se llevaron a mi pokeball…C-creo... -Decía el pequeño todavía llorando, muy afectado por la situación, Laky no entendía porque le harían eso a un niño.

\- ¿Cómo se veían esos hombres? –Pregunto N rápidamente, por lo cual el niño aun sollozando lo miro para responderle.

\- Iban vestidos de negro… Tenían gorras y tenían un símbolo en el pecho, creo que tenía una P -Aclaro el niño y N hizo una cara de rabia, él ya sabía quiénes eran.

\- Oh que triste -Dijo Gaby mirando al pequeño.

\- ¡Quiero que mi amigo vuelva! –Exclamo en una cascada de lágrimas casi dejando sorda a Laky.

\- Tranquilo, lo vamos a recuperar, te lo aseguro –Dijo Laky con una sonrisa y su collar empezó a brillar en un color rosado, y de repente le salieron las orejas, cola y lazos de una Sylveon sobresaltando al niño el cual estaba tan sorprendido que dejo de llorar, igual estaban N y Gaby.

\- ¿Laky? -Pregunto N mirando fijamente a Laky realmente sorprendido, la cual no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio los lazos esta se sorprendió.

\- ¡Oh no puede ser! –Exclamo Laky mirándose hasta que dejo de brillar su collar y volvió a la normalidad.

El niño estaba muy sorprendido igual que N y Gaby, así que Laky quiso de una vez cambiar de tema, no quería que preguntaran nada.

\- ¿Oye pequeño, esta es tu Pokeball? –Pregunto Laky agarrando una pokeball del suelo haciendo que al pequeño le brillaran los ojos para después darle un abrazo muy tierno a Laky.

\- ¡Esa es, gracias, muchísimas gracias, te lo agradezco muchísimo! –Exclamo el niño, este incluso se le salían lágrimas de la alegría lo cual Laky se puso muy feliz de haberlo ayudado y correspondió el abrazo.

\- De nada pequeño, te dije que lo conseguiría –Dijo Laky feliz de haberlo ayudado, este aún era cargado por Laky, de repente su collar empezó a brillar de un color blanco y ella también.

De repente al brillar N, Gaby y el niño se sobresaltaron al ver a Laky, esta de repente le salieron unos cuernos extraños en la cabeza, unas alas blancas y sus ojos eran azul oscuro, todo referente a Reshiram.

\- … -El niño solo miraba a Laky, la cual con sus ojos e iris eran azules miraba al niño fijamente.

De repente Laky suspiro, pero, al suspirar salió fuego de su boca en cual asusto a los 3.

\- A-ah! -Exclamo el niño sobresaltando a Laky, la cual al darse cuenta lo dejo en el suelo y esta volvió a la normalidad, otra vez.

\- Oh no, de nuevo, perdón pequeño… -Dice Laky avergonzada mirando al pequeño, el cual aún estaba sorprendido, Laky lo bajo de sus brazos para dejarlo en el suelo, después de bajarlo toco ese diamante mirando el suelo, con un puchero, N sintió los sentimientos de Laky y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Laky? -Pregunto N mirando a Laky en un tono de preocupación, este puso su mano en el hombro de Laky y a esta se le paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿A-ah qué?, etto… si estoy bien… -Dijo Laky con una sonrisa fingida, N se apartó y fue a decirle algo a Gaby, por lo cual Laky siguió mirando el suelo con una imagen en su cabeza.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Laky corría por los caminos llenos de barro de un bosque, en medio de la lluvia esta corría por ellos con una sonrisa llena de alegría, parecía que buscaba a alguien. Esta se montaba en los arboles mirando todo desde arriba, con el cabello en la cara disfrutaba el paisaje nublado lleno de lluvia, esos fuertes vientos y rayos no le importaban, su largo cabello le llegaba a el muslo, cuando un rayo iluminaba el cielo esta saltaba de alegría, ningún sentimiento más, la lluvia en su cara, el barro y el lodo en sus pies y piernas, se caía, pero disfrutaba, sin quitarse esa preciosa sonrisa. Saltaba sin final, corriendo a una gran velocidad por esos embarrialados caminos, hasta que de repente se detiene entre 3 árboles que estaban juntos, Laky sonríe de lado y salta al árbol. Rebusca y rebusca hasta encontrar su objetivo.

\- Jeje, ¡Te encontré Zapdos! -Exclamo Laky encima del Pokemon legendario, este se veía feliz y voló por los cielos, hasta que de repente unos rayos solares se entran en lo nublado, formando un hermoso arcoíris, por lo cual el collar de Laky brillo, los colores del arcoíris salían de su collar, esta sonrió y en las alturas se bajó de Zapdos y cayo parada, sin daño o lesión alguna, miro como su collar reflejaba ese arcoíris y la lluvia no paraba, parecía obra de un Pokemon poderoso, pero como si fuera Laky, esta se sentó en el barro mirando el arcoíris muy alegre.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Laky al ver esa imagen sonrío, y se volteo a mirar a Gaby y a N, la cual la esperaban mirando todo el pueblo, esta se volteo para ir con ellos y pudieron seguir su camino, Laky no paraba de pensar en lo que vio, esa pequeña, ese collar, esa niña era ella. Sus pensamientos flotaban y no le importaba nada del alrededor, solo ese pensamiento.

Ahí de detuvieron, en la ruta 2. Gaby quería atrapar Pokes y Laky también, N se rehusó y estas empezaron a buscar.

Gaby mientras estaba en la hierba se encontró un Lillipup, decidió luchar contra este con su Oshawott y logro atraparlo. Laky estaba buscando Pokemon, pero no encontraba ninguno, cuando iba a salir de la hierba alta ya pensando que no habría ninguno, de repente algo agarra a Laky del brazo, esta lanza un grito suave, alertando a Gaby y a N, lo que la agarro la tiro al suelo y lo que la agarraba la arrastro hasta dejarla completamente amarrada en un árbol.

\- ¡Laky! -Exclamo Gaby para ir a ayudarla, pero al intentarlo, un Pokemon ataco su pierna, esta se agarró la pierna con una mueca de dolor antes de caer, y salir de la hierba arrastrándose, N estaba confundido, ¿Quién está amarrando a Laky y que quieren hacer?

Continuara…

PD: Jejejeje suspenso alv.

Recomendaciones:

Corazon en llamas de Pokemonshipper3, ya está por cap. 11

The Mighty Storm (Español) de Pokefan2511, la historia es muy buena.

Fuerza Pokemon de Tylerpokemonur11, apenas tiene 1 cap. pero ya es muy bueno en sí.

Chaiwyss!


	4. Accidente, ¡Ha practicar!

Holaaa perdón por morirme ;-; la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones así que tal vez uno de estos fics termine en julio o comenzando agosto, bueno empecemos (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo mi OC y Gaby)

 _ *** |Aventuras En Teselia/Unova| ***_

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, Gaby tenía la pierna herida, N petrficado y Laky amarrada a un árbol.

\- ¡AYUDA! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas Laky, Gaby intentaba levantarse pero le dolía mucho su pierna, se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, casi parecido a una convulsión.

\- ¡Te ayudare Laky! -Intento N, pero un látigo fue a su pierna, logro esquivarla y salir de la hierba - ¿Pero que? -Reprocho confundido N, retrocedió con cautela, alzo a Gaby y fue hacía detrás de un árbol.

Laky intento desatarse pero el intento fue en vano, de repente, empezó a escuchar pisadas, tenía mucho miedo, rompió una cuerda pero 2 mas aparecieron, se quedo quieta por miedo a lastimarse, las pisadas se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes con el paso de los segundos, estaba entrando en preocupación.

\- ¡Hora de robar sus pokemon! -Exclamo uno de ellos, Laky empezó a asustarse demasiado, porque uno de ellos empezó a acercarse a ella, no le sorprendió ver que al entrar en la hierba no fue atacado, era obvio que ellos eran, empezó a acercarse a su bolso y lo agarró, empezó a revisarlo hasta que sintió unas pokeball.

\- ¡No te lleves a mis pokemon! -Exclamo con furia y miedo Laky, estaba temblando y la cuerda apretaba sus brazos y torso-

Ignorando su pedido, agarró 2 pokeball, donde se encontraban Eevee y Snivy, sus amigos, sintió su corazón romperse al ver que tiraba el bolso con brusquedad y se quedaba con las pokeball.

\- ¡NO! -Exclamo Laky para romper en un silencioso sollozo, vio como los sacaba de las pokeball.

Eevee y Snivy miraron confundidos a el recluta, se voltearon y vieron a su querida entrenadora, alegres de verla intentaron correr hacía ella, pero el recluta los agarró bruscamente lastimando una pata de Eevee, Laky se sorprendió al ver como al recluta no le importo ver a la pobre pokemon con una pata lastimada.

\- Los tengo -Exclamo el recluta para intentar retirarse, pero de repente llegó N y lo tiro al suelo, agarró a los pokemon rescatándolos de una caída.

\- ¡N! -Exclamo Laky, al pensar que sus pokemon estaban salvados llegó otro recluta con una Gothitelle y uso sus poderes para dejarlo paralizados y llevárselos.

Laky sin esperanzas empezó a susurrar una melodía suave y melodiosa, cuando de repente su collar empezó a brillar muy fuerte y salieron 3 destellos tan fuertes como los del sol, Laky cerró los ojos y dejo de sentir que estaba parada, ya no sentía una fuerte presión, abrió los ojos y todos la miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, al darse cuenta tenía un traje verde con la parte del cuello levantada hacía atrás y cuando miró hacía abajo, ¡era una pokehumana Serperior!

\- ¡Una pokehumana atrapenla! -Exclamo un recluta para que llegaran varios a amarrarla, pero Laky uso ciclón de hojas, todos los reclutas salieron volando incluida la gothitelle y agarró a sus pokes los cuales estaban asustados.

\- Eevee, Snivy, todo esta bien -Sonrió Laky para voltearse y ver a N en el suelo totalmente impactado, extendió Laky su brazo y el con su ayuda logro levantarse.

\- Wow -Dijo N aun impactado por lo hecho.

Sonrió y se destransformo, al recordar a su amiga corrió con sus pokes en mano para verla, al verla estaba apoyada al árbol con una venda en su pierna.

\- L-Laky -Dijo Gaby entre cortado.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto preocupada Laky.

\- Laky c-creo que tengo una... hemorragia -Dijo Gaby entrecortado y nerviosa, levantó su venda y un chorro de sangre escurría por su morena piel.

\- ¡! -Laky asustada le volvió a poner la venda.

\- Ha estado algo mala, creo que hay que llevarla al hospital -Dijo N acercándose a las chicas.

\- ¿Pero como? El mas cercano esta en ciudad Gres, ¿como la llevaremos? -Pregunto confundida Laky, hasta que se acordó de algo, empezó con una melodía grave y sonora, hasta que le salió un vestido amarillo beige y unas alas marrones, Pokehumana pidgey, puso a Gaby encima de su ala.

\- Yo llevare los bolsos -Dijo N agarrando los bolsos.

\- Esta bien, vamos -Dijo Laky y empezaron a caminar hacía el hospital mas cercano, al llegar a ciudad Gres Gaby fue llevada al hospital a emergencias.

Laky se había destransformado antes de llegar, estaba dando vueltas en círculos arrepentida mientras N estaba sentado pensando.

*FLASHBACK*

Laky, Gaby y N ya iban llegando a el hospital, Gaby con su ceguera señalaba en hospital con su brazo débilmente, guiando a Laky, pero, por desgracia Laky se destransformo mas rápido y Gaby estampo fuertemente contra el suelo, la venda se cayo y la sangre salió como un chorro.

\- A-ah... -Un grito lleno de dolor ahogado salió de la boca de la morena, alertando a Laky, N y a los que estaban al rededor.

\- ¡Gaby! -Grito agudo Laky, intento cargarla pero se lleno de sangre, con N paso lo mismo, así que unos paramedicos salieron del hospital y se llevaron a Gaby.

Laky empezó a sollozar y N la abrazo, se sonrojo levemente la castaña pero correspondió, para después ir corriendo donde su amiga.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

\- Laky Starlight -Dijo un medico saliendo de una sala.

\- Yo -Dijo Laky levantando la mano- ¿Como esta ella? -Pregunto preocupada.

\- Ya esta mejor, tenía mucho sangrado pero ya esta mejor, solo que... -Dijo el medico un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Que? -Preguntaron Laky y N al unisono.

\- Necesita 1 día sin caminar, así que sera mejor que este en una silla de ruedas -Dijo el medico serio mirando a los adolescentes.

\- Esta bien -Dijo Laky y el medico entro de nuevo en la sala, minutos después salió Gaby en una silla de ruedas, la escena le rompió el corazón a Laky, jamas espero ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia en silla de ruedas.

\- Tranquila Laky, solo sera un día -Dijo Gaby mirando a su amiga.

\- In di -Dijo Laky entre dientes, agarró los mangos de empuje y empezó a caminar hacía la salida junto con N, al salir, se dio cuenta de que había un gimnasio, aunque le faltaba practica, se regresaron a la ruta 1 y fueron a la 2.

Al llegar Laky saco sus 2 pokeball, Gaby también y N igual.

\- ¡Eevee y Snivy a comer! -Exclamo Laky y sus 2 pokemon salieron de las pokeball, muy felices de ver a su entrenadora.

\- ¡Minccino y Oshawott salgan! -Chillo la morena y sus 2 pokemon salieron de las pokeball, muy felices de verla y un poco tristes de verla así.

\- Salgan Archeops y Zoroark -Dijo N y sus 2 pokemon salieron de las pokeball, fueron directo a abrazar a su entrenador- Hola de nuevo amigos -Dijo N con una sonrisa, se notaba que tenía una gran conexión con sus pokemon.

Laky saco comida para los pokemon y unas tazas para servirles.

Todos los pokemon fueron directo a las tazas y empezaron a comer.

Gaby saco un almuerzo que parecía banquete, era muy buena cocinando, Laky ya lo sabía, solo que no entendía como le cabía tanto en un bolso, N estaba sorprendido, de ahí empezaron a almorzar.

Media hora después...

\- Cocinas muy bien Gaby -Dijo N mirando a la morena.

\- Ñam ñam, bastante -Dijo Laky acostada en el césped con una mano en su panza.

\- Je, gracias, aunque fue un poco complicado sacar la comida -Dijo la morena para después mirar sus piernas, las cuales funcionaban perfectamente, pero una estaba herida.

\- Oigan, ¿y si practicamos? -Pregunto Laky emocionada mirando a sus 2 amigos.

\- No puedo poner a mis pokemon a luchar, lo siento -Dijo N algo serio.

\- No te preocupes -Dijo Laky mirando a su querido peliverde- Gaby, puedes hacer una lucha pokemon así, solo no debes moverte mucho -Dijo Laky con esperanzas de que su amiga dijera que si.

\- Oh claro -Sonrió la morena desafiante, miro a su Minccino la cual sonrió y Laky miro a su Snivy, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Laky y Snivy se alejaron un poco, Oshawott y Eevee se alejaron del lugar y hablaron con los pokemon de N.

\- ¡Snivy usa látigo cepa! -Exclamo Laky con usa sonrisa, Snivy hizo caso al pedido de su entrenadora y empezó a dirigirse a la rival y la golpeo con látigo cepa.

\- Minccino usa Canto -Dijo Gaby, la pokemon utilizo canto y Snivy empezó a darse sueño.

\- Rayos... ¡Snivy usa placaje! -Exclamo la castaña, Snivy concentrado hizo caso.

\- ¡Esquivalo y usa doble bofetón! -Dijo Gaby, Minccino lo esquivo y uso lo pedido, 1, 2, 2 bofetones.

\- ¿Snivy estas bien? -Pregunto Laky, Snivy asintió- Usa látigo cepa -Dijo Laky, el pokemon hizo caso y ataco haciendo critico.

\- ¡Minccino! -Dijo Gaby al ver que su pokemon ya se iba a debilitar, Minccino le miro- Usa Rapidez -Dijo Gaby, Minccino ataco sin fallar.

\- Hora de terminar con esto, Snivy utiliza placaje -Dijo la castaña, Snivy asintió y ataco sin fallar, debilitando a su rival.

\- Lo hiciste bien Minccino, mereces un descanso -Dijo Gaby guardando a su pokemon en su pokeball.

\- Muy bien Snivy -Dijo Laky con una sonrisa, pero Snivy señalo a Oshawott, quería luchar con el.

\- ¿Quieres luchar contra Oshawott? -Pregunto Gaby mirando a el tipo planta.

\- Snivy (Si, si quiero) -Dijo Snivy, Oshawott algo confundido al ver que lo señalaban se acerco a su entrenadora.

\- ¿Oshawott quieres luchar? -Pregunto Gaby a su fiel pokemon.

\- ¡Osha! (¡Si!) -Dijo Oshawott emocionado.

\- Entonces empecemos de una ves -Dijo Laky, Snivy se preparo.

\- Oshawott usa pistola agua -Exclamo la morena, Oshawott la miro y asintió, fue a atacar a Snivy.

\- ¡Esquivalo y usa látigo cepa! -Exclamo Laky, Snivy sin pensarlo esquivo el ataque de Oshawott y lo ataco sin fallar.

\- Oshawott placaje -Dijo Gaby, Oshawott corrió y ataco a Snivy.

\- Eso no es nada, Snivy usa látigo cepa -Dijo Laky, Snivy en pocos segundos había hecho critico en Oshawott.

\- ¡Oshawott! -Chillo la morena, esta a punto de debilitarse su pokemon, Snivy sin pensarlo y sin ningún pedido, uso látigo cepa con mucha fuerza en Oshawott, dejando debilitado al pobre tipo agua.

\- ¡Snivy que te pasa! -Exclamo Laky yendo hacía Snivy y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Wow que paso? -Pregunto confundido N mirando la escena.

\- Snivy ataco por mando propio a Oshawott y aparte de debilitarlo lo hirió, debemos ir a un centro pokemon -Dijo Laky preocupada por la salud de pokemon de su mejor amiga, Gaby por un momento olvido que no podía caminar se levantó, sintiendo el peor de los dolores, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, empezó a temblar y retorcerse de dolor, N en un acto rápido la volvió a poner en su silla de ruedas.

\- ¡AH ME DUELE DEMASIADO, AHHH! -Gritaba de dolor la morena mientras lágrimas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas, rompió el corazón de Laky son tremendos gritos, devolviendo un recuerdo a su cabeza.

*FLASHBACK*

Una Laky de aproximadamente 5 años, jugaba a las escondidas con sus amigos pokemon, Pikachu, Victini, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, ella contaba con una voz muy dulce y kawaii, al terminar de contar los encontró a todos fácilmente porque conocía muy bien el bosque, al único que no encontró fue a Moltres, confundida busco por todos lados y nada, de repente, un muy fuerte destello salió de su collar, con todos los colores de Moltres, pero de golpe el brillo se detuvo y sonó como si un vaso de vidrio se partiera, todos sabían que significaba eso, mientras que Laky no entendía, todos empezaron a correr hacía el mismo lugar y, encontraron a Moltres arriba de una roca, inmóvil y muy frió, todos lo rodearon casi llorando, ahí Laky entendió, que su amigo se había ido.

Se acerco más a su amigo y lo abrazo, de repente vio una pluma brillante salir de su ala, ahí Laky no pudo aguantar y empezó a llorar sin control abrazando a su querido amigo, sin entender su razón de muerte, dejo de abrazarlo y le preguntó a Zapdos y Articuno, le dijeron a Laky que una vez Moltres tuvo un paro cardíaco mientras ella dormía, el pobre Moltres murió por causa de eso, su corazón se detuvo.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

\- ¡LAKY REACCIONA POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS! -Grito N sacando a Laky se sus pensamientos, Laky mientras recordaba perdió fuerzas y cayó al suelo mientras un mar de lágrimas caía por su blanco rostro.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿D-donde esta Gaby? -Preguntó Laky confundida.

\- Están curandola, otra vez -Dijo N, Laky al darse cuenta estaba en ciudad Gres, sus pokemon estaban mirándola aterrados y con miedo.

\- No puede ser -Dijo Laky abrazando a sus pokes.

Continuara...

PD: Lamento morir, no había terminado clases y termino este miércoles, así que tal vez estaré mas activa con todas mis historias.

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en llamas |PokemonShipper3|

The Mighty Storm |Pokefan2511|

Un Amor Imposible |MariInTheUndertale| Es muy oie zy y tiene mas lemon que una lemonada, así que la lees por tu propia responsabilidad

Chaiwyys!


End file.
